Consumers and businesses depend on networks for communication, data storage, and information gathering, for example. Internet Protocol (IP) is a communication protocol that is generally used to route packets from a source through different networks to the intended destination. An IP packet typically includes a packet header and a payload. The payload includes the information to be sent from the source to the destination and the packet header typically includes metadata required to route the packet. A source IP address and a destination IP address are examples of metadata that may be included in the packet header. Routers forward and route the IP packets to transport the IP packets from their source to their destination.